The prior art includes several general methods of ranking professional profiles. A professional rating system and method is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0294138 to Stolba. Stolba teaches a system for rating professionals comprising means for storing information about a plurality of professionals in a database, including a name and contact information of each of said professionals, means for a user to search said database via a web site, means for said user provide the name and contact information of a professional to said database; and means for said user to provide a rating of said professional. The rating may be based on the expertise of said professional, the cost of said professional or the ethics of said professional, and may include a comment about the professional. The web site preferably has means for said user to search said database by selecting a category of professionals, a subcategory of professionals and a geographic area for said professional.
Another such system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0004623 to Jasti. Jasti teaches a system and method for online professional services networks that creates and provides access to professional service provider databases. Professionals are linked to others based on their referral relationships. The networks allow users, e.g., network members and other consumers (e.g. patients, clients) to search/identify, evaluate and select professionals based on their trusted relations and recommendations, as well as to perform various other tasks online such as negotiate service terms as well as request and submit payment.
Another prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0212338 to Bogle that teaches a method and apparatus for identifying candidates for a position. A position is defined in a campaign for the position. The method includes steps of and/or apparatus that performs steps of sending campaign information to a plurality of contacts, receiving a candidate referral from at least one of the plurality of contacts, and ranking candidate profiles based on candidate profile rank, wherein the candidate profile rank is based at least in part on a referral rating.
Another prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0212448 to Bogle that is a method and apparatus for ranking candidates. This method includes steps of and/or apparatus that performs steps of receiving candidate referrals from a plurality of referrers, generating a predicted prospect ranking (PPR) based at least in part on received candidate referrals, and displaying a candidate list ranked by the PPR.
Yet another prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0012954 to Bogle. This prior art reference discloses an electronic profile ranking in which a web page displayable on a display device is served to an electronic device. The displayed web page includes a user interface comprising a data-input field. At least one search term entered by a user of the electronic device and pertaining to a vocational characteristic is received from the electronic device. A set of profiles associated with respective entities is accessed. Each profile includes indicators of a plurality of vocational characteristics corresponding to the associated entity. The at least one search term is compared to the indicators associated with each profile of the set. Each profile of the set is ranked according, at least in part, to the existence of at least one positive match between the at least one search term and the indicators associated with each profile of the set and a predetermined weight assigned to each said positive match.
None of the prior art systems disclose the specific inventive features of the present invention. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a professional profile ranking tool within the context of a social networking community that ranks profiles based on various profile factors that evaluate competency, peer rating, experience, and other attributes of a professional's ability.